


Abomination

by Shadows_of_The_Night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Angel Dean Winchester, Dead John Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Human Dean Winchester, Luci and Raph are just mentioned in the backstory, Nice Michael (Supernatural), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Gabriel, Sorry Not Sorry, Trickster Dean Winchester, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), for now..., i made god a dick, i mean he won't be a dick for the whole thing, just the backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night
Summary: Somehow, as a baby, Dean got grace in his system - and not just of any common angel. When Yellow-eyes came for Sam, Dean killed him and drank his blood.Now with grace and demon blood, how will this play out?





	1. Remember when I set you nursery on fire?

Azazel loomed over the 6-month-old baby. He took out a small knife gliding it across his palm. His hand hovering over the baby's mouth, he turned around to find a 4-year-old child.

"Hey, Dean. Go back to sleep. Daddy was just watching over Sammy," Azazel said. What surprised Azazel wasn't when Dean walked over to him, hug his legs, or when he looked up at him with the sweetest, innocent smile. No, It was what happened next.

"You not Daddy! You the monster, with yellow eyes! You wanna hurt Sammy!" muttered the child as he pulled on the surprised demon's leg. Yellow eyes fell in shock as Dean grabbed his knife.

"I hear them talking ‘bout you, ya know. What you going to do, what you want, all of it! I hear all." Dean sat on top of him, Azazel tried to push the child off but found that he couldn't.

"Don't do that," complained the 4-year-old with a pout. Azazel found himself paralyzed at the child's next words. "My mommy- you know her, right? The voices say so. Anyway, she told me that I shouldn't play with my food."

Dean grabbed Azazel's slit hand and sucked the blood that happily flowed out. All the demon could do is stare at the eldest Winchester child. Never in his existence did he think he'd die at the hands of a human child! Sam tried to sit up and see what was happening. When he failed he started crying. Dean took his mouth off the wounded hand and walked over to Sam.

"Don't cry, Sammy. Big brother Dean won't let anyone or thing hurt you," Dean stated whipping away Sam's tears. The 6-month-old child looked at the 4-year-old sniffing. The baby reclined back down sleeping. Walking back to yellow eyes Dean let out a sigh. 

"Mommy on her way here. You know what that means?" Dean said happily. Azazel shook his head, he didn't know nor did he want to. Dean propped him against Sam's crib. 

"It means," Dean paused, "I've gotta suck your blood like a vampire." Dean giggled as he snaps his mouth shut in between Yellow-eyes' neck and shoulder. Azazel wanted to scream but found that he couldn't do anything: move, talk, use his powers (Why couldn't he use them?). It wouldn't have mattered if he screamed anyway because in a matter of seconds he went limp. Dean removed his mouth from the body, standing up he heard someone outside of the room. 

Mary softly opened the door popping her head in. It took her a bit to process what was in front of her as she opened the door wider. Sam was sleeping peacefully not a care in the world. Dean, however, was looming over someone that looked just like John. He turned to face her, his mouth was covered in blood some even dripping onto the floor.

"Hi, mommy! I stopped Yellow-eyes from hurting Sammy!" stated the 4-year-old happily. Mary ran past Dean, grabbed Sam, and ran out of the room leaving Dean. No, that wasn't Dean! That wasn't her son. That thing was a monster! Dean just watched his mom run away from him, abandon him. He was hurt, but it was quickly turned into hate. That hate started the fire.

"John! Awake up! Run!" Yelled Mary pulling John up with one hand the other holding Sam.

"Mary? What's going on?" John asked half asleep.

"Fire! In Sam’s nursery!" Mary yelled pulling him to the front door.

"Mommy," cried the child in the middle of the fire. "No! Mommy felt daddy can't-won't!" The fire hurried down the stairs and grabbed John.

"John!" Mary yelled as John was ripped from her grip.

"Mary!" the fire trended back up the stairs into the nursery, with John in its grasp. The fire didn’t burn John but didn’t care if he hit himself against any furniture.

"Daddy!" Dean said happily when he saw John.

"Dean! Get out!" John yelled as he struggled. John realized that this wasn't normal fire when it grabbed him. "Go, before it gets you!"

"No, daddy! I stay with you! You stay with me!" argued the child.

"You can't stay, Dean! Run to your mother!"

"No! Mommy left me! You wanna leave me too?" Dean asked his anger feeding the fire. John didn't have time to answer as the fire started to burn him. Seconds later the nursery exploded. The fire stayed, but Dean was long gone when the firefighters arrived.


	2. Lucky Charms, please! It’s too early for candy, Gabe!

Hell doesn’t get human visitors willingly or alive. So, saying that the arrival of a human child was surprising is the understatement of the era.

All demons that caught sight of the child’s soul saw its corruption. Yet, there was something wrong (or right?) about it. The soul was pure white with streaks of baby blue and the darkest of blacks. White for the actual human soul, blue for angel, and black for demon.

The demons wander away from their racks over to the human/angel/demon hybrid. A demon got to close for comfort and was burned by black fire. All demons stepped back as a ring of blue fire surrounds the child. The child looks up at them, its sclera was white and the iris & pupil were golden with blue lining around the iris. The grand torture of hell came forward and stared at the child. The human stared intently at the demon, walking to the edge of the fire ring the child reached his hand out.

The demon reached out but a different demon interfered. When the two touched the demon let out a horrid screech as a grey fire burned it. Hell’s Grand Torture retreated back to his rack. The hybrid child just stared at him as he walked away. The child walked out of the fire ring and over to the demon.

The demon just kept torturing; the child watched intently. The human screamed neglecting the presence of the child. The child yawned and poked the demon. The demon, too, neglected the child’s presence.

“Excuse me, it’s rude to ignore others,” the child said calmly. The demon sighed and turned to the child. “Welcome to Hell, kid-o! I’m Alastair, and this here is Lily.” Alastair turned his back to the child, preferring to skin the woman.

“Well, I’m Dean Winchester,” Dean said, the ancient demon tensed but continued his work. After pause Dean asked, “May I give Lily a gift?” This caught the demon’s attention. “What kind of gift, _Dean_?”

Dean floated up to the woman's face with his hand clenched; he opened the women’s mouth and flattened his hand out letting a small ball of blue fire out into her. The fire coursed through her body. Lily’s mouth was still open, with eyes wide, screaming but no sound coming out.

Dean turned to Alastair and with a blink, he was gon, left in with absence was a small, never-ending black fire. Later, demons made an unholy shrine around the fire. The fire could be captured and given to souls that didn’t make it to hell ‘cause of a deal. Anyway, Dean ended up outside of an orphanage. The orphanage wasn’t that bad. It was clean, food for everyone, and bullying wasn’t a problem. A week later, a well-dressed couple came into the orphanage.

The owner greeted them happily, but the couple just told her what kind of kid they were looking for. They asked, for a young (3-6), blond, green or blue eyed, boy. The owner called 4 boys down from their rooms.

The four boys came down. The first was Lincoln, 6 years, dirty blonde-almost brunette-hair, with blue eyes. The second was Nathan, 3 years, light blonde hair, blue eyes, and was being carried by another boy. The boy’s name was Harry, 5 years old, also light blonde hair, with blue eyes. Final Dean came down.

The owner told the couple how Harry and Nathan were related and Lincoln felt as he was their older brother. The couple then asked about Dean and adoption papers for him. The owner excused all the boys but Dean. Adoption papers were looked over and signed minutes later.

The couple took Dean home, gave him a set of rules, explained homeschooling plus other classes, and left him alone for most of the time. Dean didn’t mind if it gave him time alone to practice with his powers. He didn’t care that he was just a tool for them. That father just ‘bought’ him so _mother could_  be invited to birthday/parties, or whatever. (The couple didn’t do much for Thanksgiving or Christmas. Yes, they decorated but not much else. Thanksgiving was just a grande meal, and Christmas there were presents under the tree for Dean, but no ‘family bonding’ time.) About a month went by and then the incident happened.

 _Father was_ the CEO of a company tending to pets-toys, food, beds, etc.- and was taking 35% of his employees wages plus overcharging buyers. Thus, at the annual New Year Eve's party when employees could go up on stage give a little speech/share their New Year resolutions was the perfect place for Karma to strike, and he did.

Dean was standing walking around when he noticed an odd looking man. No, he wasn’t bad looking, it was his ‘soul’ that was weird. The ‘man’ was dressed as a waiter handing out glasses of white wine. Dean watched as the ‘man’ went with the other waiters to the kitchen then walk out of the bathroom dressed in a nice suit.

Dean’s father was up giving his speech after many of the employees went, but Dean ignored him. He watched the man twitch his hand, suddenly he heard the gasp of horror. Dean’s eyes stray away from him to the stage. There he saw his father puking up money than stopping and saying things like, ‘I take 35% percent of your wages, you rats,’ only to start puking again.

Dean walked over to the person responsible and pulled on his sleeve.

“Excuse me, sir?” Dean asked quietly.

The man looked down at Dean, “Yes?”

Dean did a ‘come closer’ motion and the man kneeled down. “Why did you do it?” he asked.

“Do what?”

“Make father throw up man and tell the truth.” The man looked at Dean weirdly before gasping.

“Y-you have to come with me, kid,” The man said standing up grabbing Dean’s tiny hand.

“Why?” Dean asked walking out of the building with the man.

“Because,” was all the man said. Dean pouted and stopped walking. The man, too, stop and turned around to look at Dean.

“Carry me!” was all Dean said stretching his arms up. The man sighed but carried Dean nonetheless. Dean fell asleep in the man's arms not too long after. When he woke, Dean was lying on a small, but comfortable, bed. A clock on the nightstand read 6:57 A.M. Dean got up and looked out the small window to his right.

Outside the sun was rising, that’s when Dean notice his room was above ground. Dean walked over to the door and tentatively opened it. He noticed to doors to his right, one to his left, and a staircase also to the left. He slowly walked to and down the staircase. On the first floor, was an open living room kitchen and sitting on one of the leather armchairs was the man.

Dean went over and sat on the couch. The man was flipping through the channels then he got to one playing Scooby-doo.

“Stop.” The man stopped and looked over at Dean cautiously as if he was a ticking time bomb that would go off at any moment. Dean was oblivious to it though, too engrossed in the cartoon. After the episode, the man cleared his throat.

“What’s your name, kid-o?” Dean tilted his head.

“Brith name or adopted? Also, wasn’t yours?”

“Both, and I’m Gabriel. Also known as Loki in my line of work.”

“My birth name is Dean Winchester, adopted Dean Smith,” Dean answered.

“Winchester? Like the gun?” Gabriel mused.

“Like the gun,” Den conformed. “Though, should I call you Gabriel or Loki?”

“Whichever you prefer.” Gabriel waved his hand, a giant bowl of candy appearing on the coffee table. Gabriel grabbed a pack of skittles before pushing the bowl towards Dean.

“No, thank you, Gabe. Do you have Lucky Charms?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Dean's speech is better is because of the homeschooling.


	3. So, you two got an older bro?

“Dean, what did I tell you?” Gabriel asked the now 10-year-old Dean sitting on the sofa.

Dean sighed but answered anyway, “We don’t _kill,_ we prank. We’re tricksters, not demons.”

“Exactly!” Gabriel exclaimed. “So, answer me this, why were you torturing the couple?”

“Because of what they did to all those children!” Dean fumed. “You expect me to play nice with them! They deserved what they got! If you need me, I’ll be at school!”

“Dean, look-” Gabriel began but Dean was already gone. Gabriel started backing an apology pie- after learning cake would only make it worse- for when Dean got home. A long hour later, classes were over.

Gabe heard the front door open and close. As he started cutting the pie, Gabriel began apologizing, “Dean, I’m sorry that I yelled at you. I get where you’re coming from.-”

“So this where you’ve been the entire time, brother?” Gabriel swiftly spun around to be met with the face of a young John Winchester.

“Michael, what are you doing here?” Gabriel growled blade in hand.

“Gabriel, I just came here to talk,” Michael explained.

“About?”

Michael sighed, “Brother, I heard the news about my true vessel.”

“And?”

“Well, turns out he had an outburst of energy. One of us found him, and we’ve taken him out of your care.”

Gabriel stalked up to Michael placing the blade at his brother's throat. “Where is Dean?”

“That is no longer your concern,” Michael replied calmly.

“He is practically my son! Now, tell me where he is!” Gabriel snapped pressing his blade into Michael’s neck.

“Alright, no needed for that.”

* * *

**SOME MINUTES EARLIER**

* * *

 

After school, Dean started trekking home through the woods. It wasn’t anything adults would worry over since the town was in the middle of it. (The town wouldn’t show up on any paper maps and a few times on GPSs.) Most kids walked home anyway.

Dean was midway home when he heard a growl. Slowly turning around Dean was faced with 3 hellhounds. The hellhounds snarled at Dean, sometimes barking, but never got within 3 feet of him. Dean held out his hand, creating a small ball. He threw it and all three hounds raced for it disregarding Dean.

With a small sigh, Dean turned back around but was met with blue eyes.

“Oh my-!” Dean said jumping back, hand over his heart. “You almost gave me a heart attack, dude!”

The blue-eyed boy tilted his head, “Sorry.” Something changed in the boy’s demeanor.

“Hi, I’m Jimmy. I’m new.” At Deans confused look Jimmy quickly added, “I’m not starting ‘til tomorrow, just arrived here.”

“Well, Jimmy,” Dean starts, “I’m Dean. I live not far from here. I’d enjoy to hang out with you and show you around, but I’ve got to get home.”

“It’s okay.” Again, Jimmy’s behavior changed. Dean waved goodbye as he started walking. Not even 20 steps later, Dean was stopped again. His head hurt, seconds later he passed out.

* * *

 

“Dean!” Gabriel yelled, dropping his blade, relieved to see Dean.

“Ow,” Dean said as Gabe hugged him, “tone it down. My head is killing me.” Gabriel grabbed Deans head turning it to the side.

“Michael, what is this?” Gabriel growled. Michael walked over to look, his eyes widened when he saw it.

“It can’t be!” Michael refused to see what was in front of him.

“You better believe it!”

Dean looked between the two and asked, “What is it?”

“Dean, look, it’s a long story-,” Michael started explaining but Gabriel jumped in.

“You have the mark, Dean.”

“What mark?”

“God has shown favor in you.” Michael glared at Gabriel.

“What’s the mark though?” Dean asked.

“The mark of our older brother,” Michael said this time.

“Older brother?”

“It’s a long story,” both archangels said together, dragging out the ‘o’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole "I'll be at school!" thing is that Dean is homeschooled around this time but he is practicing at creating a double of himself that goes to school. And sometimes he switches places with it. If that makes sense. Also, I might make a chapter on how Gabriel learned 'pie not cake'.


	4. In the end, it was also our fault. Not just God's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little backstory.

After Death, Darkness, and God came to be, God created the first of his angels. Well, the creation of the very first was treated more like a prototype. He didn’t get a name until Amara was ‘dealt’ with. (He mourned for Aunt Amara. She didn’t do anything wrong but do the thing she was created for, destruction & darkness.)

His name wasn’t given by his father but by God’s first official four: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, & Gabriel, the archangels. Each one suggested a certain type of name. Michael’s were dull, Lucifer’s were ‘modern’, Raphael’s were common, & Gabriel’s were unique. In the end, when all five were on a blue planet, later known as Neptune, someone finally gives him a name.

“What about Jensen?” Gabriel breaking the silence they were sitting in.

“Explain.”

“Father favors you over all of us!” 

“No, his favorite is Lucifer. He just treats me like an I’m a model, the prototype. I’m nothing compared to you guys,” Jensen said.

“Don’t say that Jen! You’re the most powerful out of us,” replied Lucifer.

“The smartest, too,” Raphael added.

“Don't’ forget he is also the bravest,” Michael said.

“And the scariest. Dude, you could rival Dad’s wrath!” exclaimed Gabriel.

“Gabe!” shouted all three archangels.

“It’s true.” Gabriel was ready to bolt as Lucifer was standing.

“It’s fine,” Jensen said staring up at the stars.

“What?”

“I said that it’s fine!” All the archangels gave him a bewildered looked. Sighing Jensen continued, “I finally have a name! Father might have not given it to me, but to me, he means as much as I mean to him. Plus, I love you guys way more than him, and I’m glad that it was you guys that named me.”

“Aw, Jen/Jensen!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Lucifer! What’s wrong?” Jensen kneeled next to his brother. Lucifer hand was over the mark, the seal to Amara’s prison.

“It hurts, Jen! It hurt so much,” Lucifer whimpered.

“It's okay, Lucifer. I'm here, I got you,” Jensen whispered holding Lucifer is his arms. Lucifer let himself cry, only ever to Jensen- and vice versa. He never judged him for it.

So when the humans came to be, Jensen liked them. Finding it amusing after learning that they were based on his Father and aunt. Lilith was nothing like their aunt except in looks. On the other hand, Adam was like their father: distant, an idiot, and cold.

Lucifer thought the same, and though he didn't  _ hate _ the humans, he did mind them though. His dislike like was fueled by the mark turning it to hatred.

Of course, when God asked them to bow down to them, he didn't. But, he wasn’t alone. Jensen did either just not for the same reasons as Lucifer. Jensen didn't like the current humans; mindless little soldiers, just like the angels, for their father.

“Jensen, Lucifer, I told you to bow,” God said.

“Never, father! I won't bow to a being other than you!” shouted Lucifer. 

Jensen froze, that was not the Lucifer he knew. The Lucifer he knew would never say that he hated their father with a burning passion. Jensen looked at the mark, it was glowing changing Lucifer- poisoning is mind.

God turned over to Jensen. “What about you, Jensen? What is your reason for standing and not kneeling along with your siblings.”

Jensen started laughing making the angels turn to him in concern. “Are you being serious? After the way you've treated me, you expect me to go along with your decisions! Well, get ready to learn that I'm not one of your mindless angel, or human, followers!” Michael stood at walked over to Jensen, spinning the angel to look at him.

“Jensen, please, stop this madness and kneel,” Michael growled warningly hands on the shoulders of the other.

“You can't do anything to me, Michael! I could smite you quicker then you can, but I don't want to hurt you. So, please don’t make me do it,” plead Jensen getting out of the other’s hold. God seized him. “Jensen, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. Your name serves no purpose if I don't favor you.” 

“You being sorry! I don't believe it! I don't want your lies of an apology! My name was not given by you but by my brothers, and that's all the matters to me.”

“I'm sorry my child, but if you are going to do this,” God paused. “You leave me no choice but lock you up.”

“No! Dad, please don't!” Yelled Gabriel sprung up from his position. Running up to them, holding onto Jensen’s hand. “Don't lock Jensen up!”

“I'm sorry, Gabriel, but I must. Michael, Raphael, please take your brother-” Lucifer lunged at their father knocking him over by surprise. That's when things started to go downhill.

Lucifer went onto turning Lilith into the first demon. He created a world for future ones. God responded by creating Eve; a human that was a bit more like their aunt then Lilith was. 

Lucifer made Eve eat the forbidden fruit, Eve made Adam eat it. God punished them for it - And later Lucifer gave the seal to Amara’s cage to their firstborn, Cain. - Not knowing that Lucifer had actually helped them get out his father control they were cross with him, and that didn’t being to describe how mad God was. 

During the battle that sent Lucifer to his cage, Jensen was taken by God to his throne room. There God marked Jensen on the side of his neck. Jensen scream shook all of Heaven that the four archangels stopped what they were doing and flew to him.

Michael was the first to arrive. “Father, what was that?” Then he saw Jensen curled up next to their father.

“What did you do to him?” Michael growled through clenched teeth, angel blade in hand pointed at their father. He knew it wouldn't kill his father, but it would hurt him.

“Nothing just taught him a lesson.”

Michael lets out an actual growl, “You call abusing your child ‘teaching him a lesson’! He already thinks his worthless as it is! What do you think this will do to him!”

“HE DID WHAT?” Yelled Lucifer. Jensen whimpered from his spot on the ground.

“Calmed down, Luci,” Gabriel, who appeared along with Raphael, said seriously for once. Lucifer turned to glare at Gabriel.

“You expect me to calm down when he injured our brother!”

“Shut up, brother. Don't you see it's your shouting is hurting Jensen,” Michael stated. The three continued to fight while Raphael crouched by their older brother.

“Are you okay, Jensen?” He asked softly.

“No, I'm not, brother,” Jensen answered his voice barely a whisper. 

God, Gabriel, Michael, & Lucifer all began fighting. God opened up Lucifer’s new home and yelled at Michael, “Get Lucifer in the cage, Michael!” And Michael, being the good little soldier, followed his orders.

Jensen stood up right before Lucifer fell into the cage and screamed across Heaven, Hell, Earth- the whole universe-, “God! I hope I don't miss you!” Then Jensen ripped out his own grace falling alongside Lucifer.

“JENSEN!”

* * *

 

“He had a plan for him,” Michael said sadly.

“What do you mean?” Gabriel and Dean asked simultaneously.

”If you’re asking for what it was, I have to be honest with you, I don’t know.”


	5. WOO! It’s Family Game Night! {Part 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip!  
> -Dean

**YEARS LATER**

 

“Mom, do we have to go hunting?” asked an 18-year-old  Sam Winchester.

“Sam,” Mary started, “I know that you don’t like hunting- neither do I - but we must to keep innocents safe. At least we only do hunts nearby then constantly moving.”

 “Yeah, alright, you proved your point. What are we hunting?”

“Don’t know, but I think it might be a spirit.”

 

* * *

 

Dean, Micheal, and Gabriel were sitting around a table playing Operation.

“I thought you were good at following your own rules,” Michael stated after Gabriel’s turn. Gabriel just glared at him.

Micheal let out a chuckle and went for the last item, the butterfly in the stomach. Just as he was about to get it Gabriel yelled, “How Was I supposed to know he was going to jump out the window!”

“Well-” Dean started.

**BUZZ**

“Gabriel! I almost won!” Michael yelled handing Dean the tweezers. Dean ended up getting the last item and winning the game. 

“I won!” Dean stated with sarcastic enthusiasm. “Anyway, Mike is right. Hunters are going to come this way, and we're going to have to move, again, Gabe!”

 Gabriel winced, remembering what happened last time hunters caught him.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel appeared in his room running all over the place trying to pack everything. That is until he remembered he was an archangel.

Downstairs, Michael, Dean, and Jimmy were sitting on the couch watching _Friday the 13._ As Gabriel came running down the stairs, he tripped on the third step alerting the three of his presences.

“What did you do now?” Michael asked handing Dean the popcorn bowl as he went to help Gabriel up.

Gabriel gave out a nervous chuckle, “What makes you think I did something?”

“When do you not?” Yelled Dean from his spot on the sofa making Jimmy laugh. Gabriel pouted looking at Michael for help.

“You do realize he’s right, right?”  Gabriel punched Michael lightly on the shoulder. “Yeah, you only agreeing with him cause he’s your-”

“My favorite out of our family, yeah, he is.” Michael interrupted elbowing Gabriel. “What did you do, anyway?”

“Hunters,” Gabriel said quietly enough that only Michael and Dean heard him.

“Hey, Jimmy. How about you come another time.” Dean said as he got up stopping the movie. Jimmy stood, walking towards the door he said, “Yeah, okay. I don’t want to be a bother-”

“Well, it’s great seeing you, kid! Bye!” Gabriel nearly shoved Jimmy out. Slamming the door Gabriel looked at Michael and Dean in panic.

“So, I may or may not had a run in with a duo of hunters,” Gabriel stated.

Michael crossed his arms while Dean set his on his hips both letting out a low, “Gabriel.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Gabe! Gabe, you in there?” Gabriel swatted the hand away from his face. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“So, what are we going to do?” Dean asked placing all the items back. Michael grabbed the tweezers answering, “First, I’m going to beat the two of you. Then we’ll worry about the hunters.”

“Like you going to beat me, Mikey!”

The three returned to their game. Across town, Bobby arrived at Mary and Sam’s aid.

“Looks, like the two of you, got a trickster on your hands,” Boby stated after looking through their research.

Sam looked up from his computer. “A trickster, what do they do?”

“Tricksters,” Bobby begins. “These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing. They're more like Demigods, really. There's Loki in Scandinavia. There's Anansi in West Africa. Dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air, things as real as you and me. Make them vanish just as quick. Tricksters target the high and the mighty, knock 'em down a peg, usually with a sense of humor -- deadly pranks, things like that... They're lots of things, but human, mostly.{1}”

“How do we kill it?” Mary asked.

“A wooden stake dipped in their victim's blood through the heart.”

Sam shifts in his chair. “Now, all we need to do is find this trickster. Great! That could be anyone- or thing -in this town!”

“Well, before you get your panties in a twist,” Bobby stated sarcastically. “Tricksters generally have a sweet tooth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {1} An actual quote from Tall Tales 2x15


End file.
